


Family

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at Dan and Phil’s house. Their large family struggles at bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

As Dan waddles back into the bedroom he says, “I fucking hate you.”

“Oh, you don’t mean that love,’ Phil laughs while he makes room for his heavily pregnant mate.

“Yes, I do. You keep getting me pregnant!”

“Dan, honey, you refused to stay on suppressants and birth control.”

“Why don’t you control yourself?! It just figures that I have to do everything around here anyway…”

Dan throws back the duvet in a huff but it doesn’t move much because of how little strength he can impose on the heavy fabric. He hates Phil even more. Phil helps Dan by turning down his side of the bed then getting up to help Dan settle in comfortably.

“How could I control myself when an omega as sexy as you is begging me to breed him?”

Dan blushes, knowing Phil’s making a lot of sense. But he retorts with, “That was the heat. It doesn’t count.”

Phil lets out a loud chuckle. “You weren’t in heat, lovey…”

“Shut up!” Dan pouts. Omegas were known for becoming irritable when pregnant and Dan was no different. He had all the typical symptoms. He complained, he was rude and he cried for practically no reason. While the pregnancy had many negative aspects, there were some good. Dan’s scent filled the home, making their children calmer and easier to manage. The best part, according to Phil, was the sex. Pregnant Omegas were insatiable at best, except when they were cranky like Dan is now. But Phil knows how to handle him by now. They have been married for fifteen years and six children later, Phil considers himself an expert.

“You look so beautiful this way,” Phil tells him. “I love seeing you fill up with my children. The way you glow and the way you smell is glorious. I couldn’t resist you… even if I tried.”

“Yes, you could,” Dan snaps back. “You should try. These two are the last ones.”

“You say that every time and as soon as they stop nursing,” Phil says, “you’re ready for more.”

“Well, that’s because they’re so wonderful as newborns and they’re never quite the same again.” Dan's voice gets quieter and less harsh. “They’re so small and they need so much of you. I love having them to myself and looking into their eyes when feeding them.” Dan strokes his stomach and sighs. “I want my babies. I love my babies, Phil.”

“Our babies?”

“Yes, our babies.” Dan smiles gently before settling down to cuddle with Phil in their large Califonia king-sized bed.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Phil asks, getting up from their laying position.

“Holly,” their five-year-old answers back.

“Come in,” Dan says, concern filling his voice already.

Holly turns the knob as quickly as she can. As soon as she’s insight, she sprints to the bed and hops on, crawling into Dan’s heady embrace. Dan’s hand is caressing her brown ringlets already.

“What’s wrong, Holly?”

“’m scared. There’s a monster underneath my bed.”

“Why do you think that?” Phil asks her next.

“Michael told me this morning that the boogeyman lives under my bed… well, he said ‘he owns property there but he’s renting to The Child Eater at the moment.’”

Phil thinks he might just throttle that boy. His oldest son, the alpha named Michael, loved to torture the younger children. He was fourteen, sarcastic and very much like Dan in every way, except Dan was sweet... when he wasn’t pregnant. Michael was currently on punishment for talking back to his teachers at school. It was very rare that he wasn’t on punishment for one thing or another.

“Phil, I’m going to kill him,” Dan says under his breath, his protectiveness showing.

Holly’s tears were quietly streaming down her face as the fear overwhelmed her.

“I’ll handle it. You just stay here with Holly.”

Before Phil can step out of the room, two more children run into the room, nearly knocking Phil over and cuddle in with Dan and their little sister.

“Andrew? Nicholas? What are you doing out of bed?”

 “We got scared,” Nick, the older twin answers. “Andy thought he heard something at the window. Michael told us that a serial killer escaped from prison yesterday. He went sent to prison for killing little boys!”

The eight-year-old boys cling to Dan’s forearms as Dan tried to care for all the children. It is an amazing sight if Phil was honest. For an alpha, the sight of his family safe and warm fills the body and mind with a feeling of pride, joy and happiness.

At the moment, however, Phil knew he had to speak with Michael before the night was over. Walking down the hall, he hears a shriek from Eliza and Gracie’s room. Phil runs down the hall to see what’s happened and both girls are clutching their chests. On the computer screen, Phil sees a scary figure pop up, along with a piercing scream.

“Papa, it had to be Michael!” Eliza, his oldest daughter says catching her breath.

“He’s the only other person who knows the password,” Gracie adds on. The ten-year-old latches herself on to her father, seeking protection and reassurance.

“Are you alright?” Phil asks her. Grace shakes her head and the tears come easily. Eliza does the same as her sister, forgetting that she’s thirteen and embraces her papa.

“Go down to my room, girls. Stay there while I deal with your brother.”

The girls nod and leave their bedroom to find Dan. They climb onto the bed too and recount the tale to Dan, who isn’t the least bit surprised to hear that the culprit had been Michael.

Approaching Michael’s room, Phil plans to show no mercy. He bangs on the door loudly, hopefully starting the boy as much as he’s startled his siblings. Michael answers the door with headphones on and a look of confusion.  
“Why are you so loud?” he accuses. “I could have been asleep.”

“I should be asleep!” Phil informs him. “But you’ve somehow managed to make every single child in this house terrified. Now, Dan has to calm them all down. He’s pregnant and you know how easily annoyed he is. Why would you do this?”

“I dunno. Thought it’d be funny,” Michael says with a chuckle, “It is.”

“Listen to me. You will apologize to the family. You will tell Holly that the boogeyman has sold the property to a lovely fairy and you will tell the twins that the serial killer has been captured. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll punish you in the morning. Come on…” Phil gestures for Michael to follow him back his and Dan’s room. The sight he sees is simply precious. Dan’s pajama shirt is pushed up against his chest so that his baby bump is visible. Dan is talking softly as the children touch and feel the babies’ kicks and other movements.

“How are we feeling?” Phil asks, interrupting them.

“Angry,” Dan says as glares at his oldest son. “How dare you jeopardize the happiness of _my_ children!”

“I’m your son too, Dad!” Michael fights back.

“Yes, you are but I can’t let one child terrorize the others. You are all mine! And I will do my best to make sure you are safe, happy and healthy. If that means getting rid of one of you, so be it.”

“Get rid of me?”

“Yes. I’ve had it. Your grandparents would love for you to visit them in the country. It’ll be good for you. They don’t have an internet connection. But grandma says she can teach you how to cook and sew.”

“You’re bluffing!”

Phil would like to think that Dan is bluffing but with the pregnancy, Dan’s become even harsher than he could be. Maybe a trip to the country would teach the boy a lesson.

“Have I ever lied to you?” Dan says seriously. “If you can’t respect this family, then I’ll send you to another one.”

“Fine…” Michael rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry for scaring you all. I won’t do it again.”

“Damn right,” Dan nods.

“What else do you have to say?” Phil urges him on.

Sighing, Michael turns to the youngest three and says, “Holly, the boogeyman has sold his properties to nice fairy. Only she lives under your bed. She will never bother you. And guys, the serial killer was captured right after dinner, during bath time, and I forgot to tell you.”

 “Oh, good!” the little boys say simultaneously.

“But…” Holly stutters. “Why did he sell it? Was so it awful living beneath me?”

Dan can’t help but burst into laughter. The rest of the family joins him. When he finds composure again, Dan tells her, “Boogeymen would rather live in awful places because they’re awful creatures. Your room is far too lovely and cheerful for him.”

“But it’s good for a fairy?”

“Yes, it’s the best kind of room for fairies and the like.”

“Okay, good!” Holly says with her chipper voice.

Phil claps his hands and announces, “Alright, back to bed. We have school and work in the morning.”

“But Papa…”

“No…”

“I wanna stay here with Daddy…”

Phil hears their protests and shakes his head before laughing. “Okay, you can stay. Just make sure you’re quiet.”

The youngest five find spaces on the bed very easily. Dan smiles as Holly cuddles into tummy, draping her arms over it.

“Can I sleep here too?” Michael asks quietly, feeling very left out.

Dan lifts his head up from his pillow and nods. No matter how angry he gets with Michael, he never fails to treat Michael like his son, his very own. The scent of Phil and all their children feeds the senses and Dan is never happier than when his family is close.

He slumbers with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
